Una Noche En El Makai
by Kamy Dark
Summary: ¿que pasa cuando te pierdes en un lugar desconocido... y te encuentras con un demonio que extrañamente sientes que lo has visto antes? ..::LOMON::.. HieiXTú -ONE SHOT-


Kamy: u/ú ……

Shishi: Por que lo cambiaste? ¬¬

Kamy: ¬/¬ por que nadie te quiere Shishi…

Touya: Un nuevo fic?

Jin: Genial!! Que será esta vez!? Comedia? Yaoi? Terror?! n.n

Shura: … debe ser Yaoi o algo así U¬¬ por eso esta sonrojada.. no es verdad Kamy?

Kamy: … ¬/¬ Shishiwakamaru sabe….

Touya: entonces a de ser algo hentai.

Kamy: … lemon para ser exactos n/n … je bueno.. Aquí… me segundo fic este es One Shot, espero que les guste n.nU es un lemon que hice (el primero)bueno XD segundo.. Es que este era originalmente de Shishiwakamaru.. pero como nadie lo quiere lo modifique a Hiei jejeje que es mas querido… bueno si mas rodeo el lado Hentai de Kamy Dark!! X3

_**Una Noche En El Makai**__**.**_

Te encontrabas caminando por un bosque, estabas pérdida y no sabias ni siquiera como habías llegado ahí.

Te sentaste en el pasto algo triste, llevabas horas vagando sin rumbo intentando buscar una manera de salir.

Luego te recostaste y miraste al cielo, era de noche y las estrellas brillaban intensamente.

Una sombra creada con la luz de la luna se posó sobre tu rostro, volteas rápidamente, atrás de ti se encontraba un muchacho con ropas oscuras, cabello en punta y ojos rojos penetrantes y profundos.

"Otra ves tú?" Dijo molesto mirándote.

Te asustaste al verlo y rápidamente te pusiste de pie.

"Quien eres tú?" Le preguntaste rápidamente.

Él te miró fijamente y sin decir nada comenzó a quitarse la venda que tenia en su frente, algo en ti decía que lo conocías.

Un rápido flash back llegó a tu cabeza, estabas corriendo por ese mismo bosque cuando esa misma persona apareció justo frente a ti de la nada, lo último que podías recordar era como se quitaba la venda de su frente, tras esta tenia un tercer ojo.

"Tú eres el de la otra vez…" Dijiste.

Él te miró sorprendido y dejó de quitarse la venda por un momento, no era posible que una humana común le recordara después de utilizar su jagan para borrarle la memoria y regresarla a su mundo.

Sonreíste aliviada "otra vez me llevaras a mi casa?.. Como supiste que estaba aquí? donde estoy? quien eres? Que llevas bajo la venda de tu frente?" Le preguntaste curiosa.

"Eso no te importa" Dijo volviendo a lo que estaba haciendo. "pronto no podrás recordar nada"

Entristeciste un poco, querías regresar a tu casa pero no querías olvidarlo otra vez, a la persona que te había ayudado aquella vez. "puedo al menos… saber tu nombre?"

Él te miró nuevamente y duró unos segundos en contestar, porque tenía que decirle su nombre a una ningen que lo olvidaría al volver al ningenkai? … pero… había algo en ti… tus ojos eran cautivadores aunque el Jaganshi no quisiera aceptarlo. "…Hiei…" Dijo al fin.

"Hiei.." Repetiste "Tengo que olvidarlo todo?..." Le preguntaste.

"Ahora estas en un mundo que no te corresponde…" Hiei ya no llevaba puesta su venda pero su jagan aun permanecía cerrado.

Te sorprendiste un poco al escuchar esas palabras "Un mundo que no me corresponde?" preguntaste confundida.

"No tengo por que decirte mas.. Ahora olvidaras todo lo que has visto y escuch.." Dijo Hiei a punto de abrir su jagan.

"Espera!" Le interrumpiste "puedo vivir con esto… quien te crees que eres para borrarme la memoria?! si lo haces juro que volveré a golpearte!" Lo desafiaste.

Hiei te miró enfadado, como una ningen baka se atrevía a hablarle de esa manera, sin embargo admiraba tu valentía "hn!.. es mi trabajo.." Dijo cortante.

"Y es mi mente y no quiero que borres nada de ahí" Dijiste mientras lo mirabas fijamente a los ojos.

Al mirar tus bellos ojos no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco, sin embargo volteo hacia otro lado para disimularlo. "No esta a discusión" Dijo mientras abría lentamente su jagan.

Al escuchar esto cerraste rápidamente los ojos y saltaste sobre el intentando evitar que continuara. Al hacerlo ambos cayeron al suelo quedando tú sobre él.

Abriste los ojos al caer y al ver la posición en la que estaban no pudiste evitar sonrojarte un poco, viéndolo ya de cerca aquel demonio no estaba nada mal.

Hiei aprovechó la oportunidad para intentar borrarte la memoria pero algo lo hizo cambiar de opinión. Hiei volvió a cerrar su tercer ojo.

"…Hiei…" Dijiste confundida.

Ninguno había intentado cambiar la posición en la que estaban, se encontraban sonrojados y mirándose a los ojos.

Al ver a ese ser tan sexy con esa mirada tan penetrante con su rostro justo frente al tuyo y a tan corta distancia no pudiste evitarlo.. (o mas bien no quisiste) y lentamente te acercaste a sus labios dándole un cálido beso.

Hiei abrió grandes sus ojos sorprendido ante tal acto, pero no hizo nada para evitarlo, luego él también cerró sus ojos y correspondió al beso.

Algo había en ti que lo había atraído desde la primera vez que te vio. Por alguna razón comenzó a sentirse muy feliz de que tú estuvieras ahí junto a él, quien nunca se había sido amado por otra persona… él… él imiko.. Niño prohibido.

Durante todo ese beso olvidaste lo asustada y triste que estabas por estar perdida, lo único que podías pensar y sentir era eso que estabas sintiendo por Hiei en ese momento, esa protección que él te transmitía, esa seguridad, ese calor, esa ternura, nada era comparable con eso.

Al final el beso tubo que terminar, ambos se miraron fijamente sin decir una sola palabra.

Luego de unos minutos de silencio Hiei dio la vuelta quitándote de encima y se incorporo, te lamentaste un poco al ver que él iba a continuar con su trabajo para llevarte a casa, pero te sorprendiste al ver que él solo cambio de posición, esta vez Hiei se puso sobre ti, te abrazo y te recostó en el suelo.

"Hiei?" preguntaste un tanto confundida.

"Ya cállate… hablas mucho" Hiei te silenció besándote nuevamente, esta vez mas apasionado que antes.

Tú cerraste los ojos y pusiste tus manos alrededor de su cuello. Hiei se sostuvo con una mano y con la otra acarició tu cintura suavemente, subiendo poco a poco hasta tus pechos.

Al fin pararon de besarse "Q-que haces?" te asustaste un poco al ver que él comenzó a acariciar tus pechos pero una sensación de placer inundó todo tu cuerpo.

Hiei paró de la nada y te miró fríamente "… si no te gusta, te borro la memoria y te regreso de una buena vez a tu mundo… ningen baka… " Dijo separando su mano de tu cuerpo.

Vacilaste un poco antes de contestar impactada por sus palabras, estabas un poco asustada y nerviosa. "… si.. quiero… hacerlo" Volteaste la mirada avergonzada.

"Hn" Dijo Hiei fastidiado y continuó con lo que estaba haciendo, suavemente deslizó su mano hasta los botones de tu blusa, estabas totalmente sonrojada, no esperabas que él fuera a hacer algo parecido, él parecía una persona fría y sin sentimientos a primera vista.

Lo miraste rápidamente y deslizaste tus manos de su cuello a la parte baja de su camisa comenzando a quitársela "no dejare que te diviertas tu solo ¬¬"

Al fin Hiei terminó de desabrochar tu camisa, entonces te sentó lentamente para poder terminar de quitártela.

Tú bajabas tus manos lentamente por su estomago musculoso hasta llegar a sus cintos, mientras Hiei desabrochaba tu brasier. Al terminar de desabrochar sus cuatro cintos, bajaste tus brazos para que Hiei pudiera al fin desvestirte completamente por la parte superior del cuerpo.

Empezaste a besarle el cuello mientras él te desvestía. Hiei decidió ayudarte y terminó de desvestirse a si mismo, al mismo tiempo que tú lo hacías.

Al final ambos cuerpos quedaron desnudos, uno sobre otro a la luz de la luna y las estrellas.

Hiei comenzó a besarte los brazos y al llegar a los hombros comenzó a morderlos levemente causando algunos enrojecimientos en las zonas en que lo hacia. Entonces comenzó a bajar hasta tu pecho haciendo lo mismo, solo que esta vez, después de cada mordida lamia la marca dándote una sensación de placer.

Mientras él hacia eso pusiste tus manos sobre su estomago sintiendo su musculatura mientras hacías algunos sonidos de placer inevitablemente.

Él comenzó a mordisquear uno de tus senos al mismo tiempo que lo lamia, mientras su mano acariciaba de tu cintura a tu estomago y de tu estomago a tu abdomen.

Hiei era tan hábil que no parabas de respirar agitadamente, te gustaba lo que sentías y no querías parar. Tus manos también bajaron y te sonrojaste al sentir que el miembro de Hiei estaba ahí, erecto, esperando el momento justo para entrar en ti.

Hiei hizo un leve sonido de placer al sentir tus manos en su miembro, las quitaste rápidamente avergonzada pero Hiei con una de sus manos tomó la tuya y la regresó al lugar donde estaba. Te sonrojaste pero lo acariciaste con tu mano.

Él comenzó a bajar con su lengua recorriendo todo tu estomago y abdomen, hasta que llegó a tu parte intima…

Ya no alcanzabas el miembro de Hiei pero comenzaste a jugar con su cabello en picos.

Hiei comenzó a jugar con su lengua en esa parte con tal habilidad que no podías parar de hacer sonidos de placer.

Subió de nuevo y te levantó un poco del pasto apretando tu pecho junto al de él, comenzaste a besar su cuello mientras bajabas tu mano hasta su cadera y después hasta sus glúteos, entonces comenzaste a masajearlos mientras Hiei se acercaba mas a tu entrada.

Subiste una de tus manos a su espalda y comenzaste a besar su pecho.

Entonces Hiei entró con mucha fuerza, tú lo abrazaste fuertemente mientras lo hacia encajando tus uñas en su espalda.

Hiei comenzó a entrar y salir rápidamente, aumentando la velocidad más y más.

Tú respiración comenzó a aumentar más y más conforme entraba y salía, cada vez más rápidamente, sus corazones palpitaban a mil por hora, cada vez sentían más y más placer.

"Hiei…"Murmuraste llena de placer mientras apretabas el cuerpo de Hiei junto al tuyo.

Hiei sonrió, por ser un demonio podía permanecer haciéndolo por mucho tiempo, no era comparable con un ningen.

"Ah Hiei!!.. Hiei!!" Gritaste excitada.

Él comenzó a mordisquear nuevamente tus senos mientras aumentaba más la velocidad, tú solo gemías de placer en cada momento.

Tus paredes se apretaron alrededor de su miembro llegando al clímax de todo. Ambos comenzaron a sudar un poco.

Hiei al fin paró y lentamente salió de ti y se recostó a tu lado.

Ambos estaban agotados y respiraban agitadamente, le sonreíste dulcemente y lo abrazaste con un brazo mientras recargabas tu cabeza en su pecho.

Hiei era todo un experto, te había dejado más que satisfecha, toda esa agilidad y destreza habían sido las culpables de tan placentera experiencia.

"Hiei?..." Lo miraste sonriente.

Él volteó a verte con la misma expresión seria que tiene todo el tiempo.

"te amo… gracias…"

Ambos rendidos y agotados se quedaron dormidos en medio de la naturaleza, sabiendo, que aunque su amor fuera tan fugaz e inesperado ambos eran el uno para el otro… pero… aunque juntos hubieran vivido la experiencia mas placentera de sus vidas, ustedes no podían amarse… sabían que no pertenecían al mismo mundo.. Él pertenecía al makai y tú al ningenkai y debías volver haya con tus amigos y familia. Pero aun así.. ustedes… se juraron algo aquella noche antes de dormir.

"No importa lo que suceda.. y no importa que no podamos estar juntos… yo siempre te recordare" Dijiste abrazándolo fuertemente, sin duda no querías estar lejos de él.

"no importa lo que suceda.. y no importa que no podamos estar juntos" Te dijo Hiei mirando hacia el cielo lleno de estrellas. "No te olvidare y te veré siempre" Él puso su mano sobre tu cintura y al fin ambos quedaron dormidos en el bosque.

Así despertaste sobre tu cama, aun era de noche. Te sentías un poco extraña, como si hubieras tenido un sueño muy intenso esa noche, estabas sudando y tu corazón palpitaba muy rápido, sabias que no había sido una pesadilla puesto que no estabas asustada.

Te levantaste y te dirigiste a la ventana para abrirla. Cuando llegaste a ella no pudiste evitar ver una sombra en el techo de la casa de al lado, al figar tu mirada en aquella figura lograste reconocer de quien se trataba, la sombra se esfumo en cuanto notó que era observada.

"Hiei…." Dijiste con una sonrisa en el rostro, "Al final no usaste aquel ojo en tu frente" Pensaste en seguirlo pero creíste que era inútil, igual él iría a verte todas las noches. Tranquilamente volviste a tú cama, aun estabas algo agotada por lo del makai. Te acostaste en ella y dormiste plácidamente…

FIN

Touya: u/u …

Jin: o/o wow…

Shishi: no es justo!! Ese debía ser yo!

Shura: ….o/o porque leí esto… perdí mi inocencia…

Kamy: como si la tuvieras n/n jeje bueno como dije originalmente el fic fue escrito de Shishiwakamaru, pero era mas como.. que… a mi punto de vista.. y no tan random como él de la personaje de aquí (ósea tú XD bueno… tú entiendes a que me refiero jeje) así que cambie un poco las circunstancias.. de cualquier forma si alguien quiere subo el original de Shishi solo pídanlo y lo subo XD jejeje bueno… espero que les haya gustado n.n

-REVIEWS PLZ&THX-


End file.
